kingdomheartssosfandomcom-20200214-history
Kel
Kel is a keyblade wielder and a protagonist in Kingdom Hearts SOS. Biography 'Kel' To be revised Story Kel was one of the second batch of keyblade wielders that had arrived at Land of Departure. His first world was Deep Jungle which was filled with some interesting experiences. Personality 'Part I' For the beginning part of Part I, Kel mainly kept to himself. Doing more thinking than talking to the point where it would appear that he wasn't even there. He still wasn't all that trusting of his thoughts enough to voice them. As time went on and more and more keyblade wielders joined the SOS Brigade (Might as well start calling us this), he gradually started to more comfortable speaking his thoughts and slowly went back to his old self. *Notable Traits of his 'Old self': Calm, Helpful and Loyal 'Part II Onward' To be added once we get to Part II e54.jpg|Kel in Part 2 Onward (Prior to dying hair white) character_concept_art_by_khanshin.jpg|Soldier Kel Mystogan_in_the_rain.jpg|Black Mage Kel tumblr_naun11PyAY1qfelsio7_500.png|Ninja Kel 32447.jpg|Ranger Kel Rune.Slayer.(Elsword).600.916671.jpg|Magic Knight Kel (edited version coming soon) allenwalker.jpg|Soldier Kel (White hair version) Piratedude.jpg|Pirate Kel Appearance Kel is a blue haired, blue eyed teen who wears an outfit specially made from his home world. (See image) Along with this is his father's gloves that he wears at all times, and a cross necklace kept hidden in his undershirt for good luck. His father told him that the materials that made the necklace were special and would help him if he ever needed it. Abilities * Blend * High Jump (Equipped) * Combo (Equipped) * Guard (Equipped) * Dodge Roll (Equipped) * Item Boost * EXP Writer I (Equipped) * Magic Lock-On * Aerial Sweep (Equipped) * Combo Plus (Equipped) * Air Combo Plus (Equipped) * Second Wind * Gift Stats Skills Physical *Strike Raid *Fire Strike *Barrier Surge *Aerial Slam (Slot Equipped) *Zantetsuken (Slot Equipped) Magical * Fira * Gravity (Slot Equipped) * Blizzard * Cure (Slot Equipped) * Mine Square * Stop * Aero * Faith * Summon: Fairy Godmother (Summon Equipped) * Summon: Mushu (Summon Equipped) * Summon: Marahute Limits *Wrath of the Warrior (Equipped) *Dragonblaze (Equipped) *Trip Around the Sun *Cheshire Cat Other *Reluctancy *April Showers *Battle Cry *Magnify (Slot Equipped) Job Skills Soldier *Cross Slash *Brave Shot Job Abilities Soldier *Valor *Combo Plus + *Combo Plus + *Warrior's Spirit *MP Lock Equipment Keyblades * Kingdom Key * Jungle King * Blessed Thief (Brawl/Bodyguard Equipped) * Stroke of Midnight * Hidden Dragon * Frolic Flame * Divewing * Oathkeeper (+2) * Unbound (+1) * Spellbinder * Star Seeker (Boss Equipped) Accessories * White Fang (Equipped) * Brave Warrior Items *Phoenix Down (x2) *Ether (x1) *Balloon Letter (x1) *Hi-Ether (x1) Trivia 'Facts' *Kel has gone through multiple phases to get where he's at. *At one point during his making, his name was Shane. *The gloves he wears are the same his father wore and have the ability to supress the darkness inside him. *He has his own Code of Honor, much like Sven from Black Cat. *There's a possibility that Nequa either is stalking him, or wants him dead for reasons unknown. *After the events of Camelot, it is most likely the latter. *He likes frogs *Due to a unforeseen mishap invovling his name being used in a different rp, there is now a AU Kel exclusive to LvD *There is a likely chance that Kel will dye his hair white later in the rp. Cause white hair = awesomeness *Whenever Kel changes jobs his soon to be white hair color will gain an added trim in a different color **Soldier - Teal trim **Black Mage - Blue trim **Ninja - Dark blue trim **Magic Knight - Red *His father is has the appearance and similar personality traits of Cross Marian from D. Gray-man 'Aura' *Aura's are physical manifestations of the users soul *Should an Aura be destroyed, the wielder will experience sharp moments of pain in their chest as the soul attmepts to repair itself *If the soul cannot be repaired, the the controller of the aura will be consumed with darkness and rage, even taking on the form of the destroyed Aura *Only denizens from Solucia are able to use them however through special means others can be able to use them. *Aura's are inspired by both Stands, Personas, Avatars, and many other things *In most cases the Aura's shown will either be from Cardfight Vanguard or Yu-Gi-Oh *While this may or may not stick with Kel, Aura will still be seen in another non KH related OC of MoK Category:Characters Category:MoK Category:Active